


After School Detention

by seaastronaut



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hope's Peak Academy, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Mondo walked Ishimaru home after this it was pure, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex, but the sex is not, danganronpa smut, detention sex, established mondo/ishimaru, i love them a lot, ishimaru bottoms lol, ishimondo - Freeform, lil bit of fluff, mondo's a big teddy bear I love him, they're in love. wow, yeah....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaastronaut/pseuds/seaastronaut
Summary: The sound of the clock mounted above the door of the biology classroom echoed throughout the silence of detention. Ishimaru was taking charge of watching the punished students while the teacher was busy at her desk grading papers.





	After School Detention

**Author's Note:**

> they love each other okay

Tick. Tick. Tick. The sound of the clock mounted above the door of the biology classroom echoed throughout the silence of detention. Ishimaru was taking charge of watching the punished students while the teacher was busy at her desk grading papers. They all, of course, were familiar faces that had been here more than once. Hiyoko Saionji, Leon Kuwata, Yasuhiro Hagakure, Kazuichi Souda, and none other than his boyfriend, Mondo Oowada. It would be unjust to approach Mondo at this time, as the silence and forced usage of his time was punishment enough, but he couldn’t help the surge of anger and disappointment. He and his Kyodai had been working on his anger management and self-control, but it looked like today wasn’t a lucky day for the either of them. 

All went relatively smooth, Ishimaru only had to break up a little argument between Hiyoko and Souda, and confiscate the crumpled up paper ball that Leon and Hagakure were tossing to each other from one side of the room to the other, and the hour passed quickly. The teacher got up from her seat and dismissed everyone, Ishimaru staying behind to make sure no one caused any trouble. Everyone dispersed from the classroom… everyone but he and Mondo. 

“..Hm? Kyodai, you may go home now.” Ishimaru spoke up, furrowing his thick brows. “As disappointed as I am, there is no need to punish you further.” 

“Mondo, are you listening to me? ..Mondo Oowada-!” He was interrupted when the taller boy suddenly erupted from his seat and made his way to the classroom door. Ishimaru was a little hurt by this- as his boyfriend didn't even acknowledge him. Perhaps the shame was too much-

That was when Mondo closed the door instead of leaving the classroom, clicking the lock into place and drawing the curtain to the wire-meshed window in the center of the door. “Kyodai..” The biker managed to strangle out of himself, clenching his fists. Ishimaru was rather alarmed by this. “Mondo, what’s going on? You know we cannot be in here at the same time with the door locked- I” He was cut off when his boyfriend’s lips met his own in a rather animalistic manner, Mondo trying to force his way into the prefect’s mouth. Though Taka wouldn’t usually be opposed- this was a school environment, and was highly inappropriate! Especially for a hall monitor like himself! Ishimaru balled his fist into Mondo’s shirt, pushing him away with a gasp and flushed face, a string of saliva separating them. 

“K-Kyodai,” Ishimaru stuttered, staring up at him with his ruby-colored gaze. “You know we can’t do this here- I will not allow it! What has gotten into you?!”

Mondo closed his eyes, scowling. Even the biker couldn’t deny the blush that stained his face red. He gave a frustrated grunt, after a moment of hesitation, he spoke “Taka- I’ve been thinkin’ about you all day..” Mondo rumbled, stuffing his face into the side of his boyfriend’s collared neck, breathing in the scent of his cologne. He wrapped his tanned arms around the light frame of the hall monitor. This caused Ishimaru to squirm- feeling ashamed of the hot prickling that crawled from his hips to the back of his neck, giving a shiver. “Mondo, I-” Before Ishimaru could protest any further, the biker picked him up by the waist and set him on the teacher’s desk, sweeping the papers from the surface of the table onto the floor. This only caused a further flutter of anxiety to swell within him. Taka’s lips were caught in another scorching kiss- a wet clash of flesh and teeth. Not even the Ultimate Moral Compass could resist. Oowada pushed his lover’s legs open and roughly pressed his pelvis into Taka’s- and only then did Ishimaru realize how wildly hard the biker was. A shocked gasp caught in his throat, turning his face away from Mondo as he threw his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulder for support. They couldn’t- not here!

“Mondo, please-! We can’t--” Ishimaru gasped out, trembling slightly. He was already ridiculously aroused, and rather ashamed. 

Mondo leaned into the moral compass’ ear, murmuring in a gravely tone, “Tell me you don’t want it.”

Ishimaru opened his eyes, turning his face to Oowada with a rather puzzled expression. “..H-Huh?”

“If you don’t want me to fuck you until you can’t say your own name anymore, tell me now, and I’ll stop.” He breathed in a dangerously quiet tone, dragging his hard bulge up Taka’s forming one.

Kiyotaka swallowed a moan- but he couldn’t get himself to say no to Mondo.. He wanted this. R.. Really badly. “Ngh.. But..”  
Mondo kissed down the side of Ishimaru’s face, to his jawline, and then unbuttoning the collar of his pristinely pressed uniform to move to his neck, “Let me make you feel good, Taka.. that’s all I wanna do.. Wanna hear you s-say my name and moan until your voice goes h-hoarse.. Oh, god, Kyodai..” He breathed, his voice desperate. It made Ishimaru melt under the larger body- he spread his legs willingly, choking out an embarrassing whine as Oowada started to unbutton his shirt. Mondo sucked bruises into the delicate pale skin of his raven-haired lover as he shed his own coat, tossing it carelessly to the ground. Ishimaru clung to Mondo’s shoulders for dear life, heat pulsing through his dick, feeling a desperate need to get out of his pants. 

Oowada watched the smaller boy squirm underneath him, giving a groan of approval as he peeled Ishimaru’s uniform from his torso, taking a moment to remove his own shirt. Mondo moved down to suck on Taka’s pale pink nipples, twirling his tongue in hypnotic circular patterns. 

His lover’s tongue sent shocks of arousal convulsing through his body, straight to his stiff member. Ishimaru gave a broken moan, toes curling. “A-Ah..” The raven-haired boy managed as Mondo groped his hips, kissing down his belly before pushing Ishimaru’s back to the desk, swinging the prefect’s legs over his shoulders as he roughly pulled off Taka’s knee-high boots before yanking down his pants to expose his pure white briefs. The smaller boy panted, Oowada grinning down at the gorgeous sight. Seeing his straight-laced lover all messy and undone.. Fuck, it turned him on. 

Not missing a beat, the biker pulled down the underwear to reveal the familiar thin, angrily flushed cock, a bead of pre-cum leaking from the tip. Mondo rolled an ‘r’, causing Ishimaru to hide his face out of embarrassment. What Oowada was really focusing on, though.. He grabbed handfuls of Taka’s ass to spread the cheeks apart, dropping to his knees and lavving his tongue against the pink whorl of muscle, pressing his nose into his taint. Ishimaru practically keened, throwing his head back.  
It didn’t take much to get Taka to loosen up to his tongue, pumping the thick muscle in and out like a piston, saliva dripping from the oral intercourse. Ishimaru panted and whined, trembling as Mondo added a finger to the mix of his tongue. The smaller boy could hardly remember his guilt anymore as he pressed back into his boyfriend’s face- choking out a moan of his name. “M-Mondo..!” 

“You’re so fuckin’ pretty like this..” The biker rumbled, moving to nip at Ishimaru’s plump ass as he added a second finger. 

“Hnn- Hah- Kyo..dai..” Ishimaru hiccuped, giving a frustrated whine. He felt so filthy, wanting Mondo inside him as badly as he did.. Stretching him to the brim and growling into his ear. The thoughts made the moral compass squirm.  
Oowada could hardly take it anymore, standing up, he yanked down his baggy pants to grope at the bulge under the striped boxers. The biker didn’t waste any time flipping Ishimaru onto his stomach, shoving his hand into the small of his back so that the hall monitor would arch his hips up to meet him. Though- despite these rough mannerisms, Mondo leaned down and planted soft kisses on the flustered boy’s shoulders. Taka’s thick brows furrowed as he shut his eyes tightly, standing on his toes and trying to buck into Mondo like a cat in heat. How embarrassing..

The larger male pulled his thick girth out of his boxers, resting it in between Ishimaru’s ass cheeks. He held a hand out in front of the hall monitor. “Spit.” He demanded in his gravelly tone. 

“H-Huh? Mondo-” Ishimaru stuttered- his face growing hot as the blood rushed to his face.

“Spit,” Mondo repeated himself, bringing the calloused hand close to cup Ishimaru’s chin. After a few heartbeats of hesitation and killing his ego, the smaller boy meekly spat saliva into the biker’s hand. Oowada snorted, leaning down to kiss the side of Taka’s neck from behind as he slicked up his own dick. Spit would have to do. He glanced down at Ishimaru’s sloppy and red ass, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip as a bead of pre-cum rolled from the tip of his cock onto Ishimaru’s loosened hole. The smaller boy gasped at this- trembling.  
Mondo wrapped an arm under Ishimaru to keep him supported as he pressed the head into Ishimaru’s entrance, “..I’m goin’ in, doll.” Taka didn’t even have time to respond before Mondo’s thick cock was slowly pushed into him, letting out a strangled moan as the burn of being pulled apart overtook him. Mondo panted as the smaller boy constricted around him, barely letting Ishimaru adjust to the sting before he started thrusting. Ishimaru’s voice was caught in his throat as tears formed in the corners of his eyes- “A- Ahua! Kyo-dai!” He gasped out- his voice wheezing from the strain. Hot pulses of pain and pleasure pounded the thin raven-haired boy into the desk.

Oowada picked up the speed once his boyfriend’s gasps of restrained pain melted into those of pleasure, the hypnotic sensation of Kiyotaka’s hot, throbbing walls dragging along every crevice of his dick, just like he was made to be fucked- claimed by Mondo himself. The biker reached down to grab Ishimaru’s length- which was leaking an embarrassing amount of pre-cum. He pumped the hot member roughly.

Ishimaru could hardly think- his mind being blended into a numbing mix of pleasure and heat. All he could feel was Mondo. He balled his fists into the desk as the larger male picked up his speed, his hips jutting into a spot they both knew all too well- an almost fatal amount of pleasure coursed through Taka’s lower abdomen, practically keening. “M-Mond-” Kiyotaka’s voice was interrupted by another loud moan, the tears that were welling in his eyes poured down his red cheeks.  
Mondo had almost been half-afraid that he hurt the smaller boy, the way he cried out for him. But he was quickly reassured with a wail of exasperation came from his lover when he dared slow down. Mondo pounded into the smaller body once again with a shit-eating smirk, giving small grunts as he did so, gripping onto Taka’s hips to keep the shivering boy steady.  
The pressure of an oncoming orgasm swelled in Ishimaru’s hips, pressing his hips back into Mondo to try and get all he could out of the thrusts, a blinding blur of white overtaking his vision as he came. He cried out Mondo’s name once more, sobbing under the tanned biker. 

It didn’t take Oowada long to spill his load into the raven-haired boy, Ishimaru quivering as the hot cum filled him, only now being hit by the fact that Mondo didn’t use a condom. He tried to let out a voice of protest- but he couldn’t. His voice was raw- and the ecstasy of his orgasm had him sex-hazed and compliant.

Mondo pulled out of Kiyotaka, rolling him back over onto his back and sitting him up- his lilac eyes half-lidded and tired. Ishimaru gave a small, dopey smile, that the biker couldn’t help but lean in to kiss. All the cares in the world slipped from Ishimaru as their lips met, 

He loved his Kyodai.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! make sure to leave a comment, and I'd love to take suggestions for future pairings! <33


End file.
